eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Loyalty Point House Items
Overview are items that can be purchased with Loyalty Point Tokens. *The tokens are a special currency that come from completing Daily Objectives. Noble Taig Rhul, Loyalty Realtor After you earn one or more of the tokens, they are spent by visiting, Noble Taig Rhul, a Loyalty Realtor merchant. *This NPC only sells house items and Prestige Housing. Noble Taig Rhul has identical items for sale in each location. *Noble Taig Rhul (Freeport) near the banker (under the giant tent) in Freeport at *Noble Taig Rhul (Qeynos) near the broker in the Qeynos Province District at Merchandise Prestige Homes Important: Each character can only own one of any house. Prestige homes do not have any coin or status upkeep (like rent). See the Prestige Housing page for details. :30 Loyalty Point Tokens *a blood-written contract 30 LPT A deed for the Mistmoore Crags Estate. 7 year veteran reward. This item is good for players whose accounts are not eligible for the Category:Veteran Rewards. :60 Loyalty Point Tokens *Luxurious Kromzek Keep Deed of Ownership. A deed for an enormous Prestige House. Also available as a rare looted item. Building Blocks and Tiles These allow players to build unique structures. See the Housing Item Limit and Building Blocks page for details. :*They come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. Nexus-themed :Each stack is 1 Loyalty Point Token. *Half Block of the Nexus (4) *Block of the Nexus (4) *Narrow Divider of the Nexus (4) *Rounded Tile of the Nexus (4) *Triangle Tile of the Nexus (4) *Tall Divider of the Nexus (4) *Rail of the Nexus (4) *Short Column of the Nexus (4) *Tall Column of the Nexus (4) *Tile of the Nexus (4) *Stair of the Nexus (4) *'Random Building Blocks: Nexus (5)' - a random mix of 5 of the above Faceless-themed :Each stack is 1 Loyalty Point Token. *Half Block of the Faceless (4) *Block of the Faceless (4) *Narrow Divider of the Faceless (4) *Rounded Tile of the Faceless (4) *Triangle Tile of the Faceless (4) *Tall Divider of the Faceless (4) *Rail of of the Faceless (4) *Short Column of the Faceless (4) *Tall Column of the Faceless (4) *Tile of the Faceless (4) *Stair of the Faceless (4) *Random Building Blocks: Faceless (5) - a random mix of 5 of the above Trees Most of the trees come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. All of the trees with Vesspyr in the names are nearly identical to the Vesspyr Willows; the chief difference is a trunk with a more pronounced curve. :Each stack is 1 Loyalty Point Token. *Russet Vesspyr Oak (4) *Lavender Vesspyr Oak (4) *Golden Vesspyr Oak (4) *Dark-vined Vesspyr Oak (4) *Indigo Vesspyr Oak (4) *Light-vined Vesspyr Oak (4) *Frosty Vesspyr Willow - 5 tokens, the only single tree *Random Building Blocks: Vesspyr (5) - a random mix of 5 of trees the above Plants Plants come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. Vines :Each stack is 1 Loyalty Point Token. *Blueleaf Hanging Vines (4) *Lavender Hanging Vines (4) *Misty Hanging Vines (4) Shrubs :Each stack is 1 Loyalty Point Token. *Lavender Shrubbery (4) *Misty Shrubbery (4) *Blueleaf Shrubbery (4) Art and Sculptures *'25 Loyalty Point Tokens' Marble Effigy of Al'Kabor Receive a statue to place in your house or guild hall. || Promotion offered to returning customers in December of 2009. *'5 Loyalty Point Tokens' - Painting: Reminiscence A painting that can be added to your character's house. *'3 Loyalty Point Tokens' - an heirloom painting Choose one of several paintings based on the original Everquest game; to compare options, follow the link on the left. Gift to those who had an EQ account Veteran's rewards The following are identical to Veteran Rewards *'10 Loyalty Point Tokens' - Treasure Hoard It grants 25% reduction in house upkeep cost of any Standard Housing (that requires coin upkeep) it is placed in. 4 year veteran reward :All of the following are 1 Loyalty Point Tokens: *Pirate flag 18 month veterans reward *Weapon Rack - vet reward *Your future tomb stone - vet reward House Pets House pets are roaming creatures that can be named while in your inventory and offer an interactive menu you if you R click on them. You can 'tell' a house pet to stay. :All pets are 15 Loyalty Point Tokens House Pets The monkeys were originally from the Desert of Flames expansion. *a pet monkey - allows the selection of one of the below, this is how the /claimed version appears in inventory *a brown pet monkey *a black pet monkey *a crimson pet monkey *a gold pet monkey *a sandy brown pet monkey *a silver pet monkey *a tan pet monkey *a white pet monkey The Cockatrice were originally from the Rise of Kunark expansion. *A Tamed Cockatrice - allows the selection of one of the below, this is how the /claimed version appears in inventory *A Dark Tamed Cockatrice *A Green Tamed Cockatrice Carnivorous Plants were originally from the Kingdom of Sky expansion. Feed these and they give you "shinies" *a red carnivorous plant *a vibrant carnivorous plant *a blue carnivorous plant Arena Pets Though the Arena was retired, these are still useful if your guild has the Creature Conjurer amenity. Unlike house pets, they do not have an interactive menu and you can not 'tell' them to stay. :8 Loyalty Point Tokens *Frozen Maji *Fearknight *Tae Ew Hunter *Fountain Spirit :15 Loyalty Point Tokens *Shimmering Sprite *Tempest *Gnoll Trapper *Reaper :30 Loyalty Point Tokens *Shifter Prior World Event Items These items were available during prior world events and brought back to this merchant due to their popularity. Cushions :2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Silk Cushion of the Desert Bloom *Desert Rose Cushion *Cushion of the Crimson Heart Dishes :2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Jug of the Desert Nomad *Cup of the Desert Nomad Furniture :2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Desert Palace Chair *Seat of the Maj'dul Poet *Ornate Bench of the Sands *Chair of the Acorn Scholar An acorn themed chair that can be placed in a house. Identical to an item from a prior world event. Similar items can be purchased during the Kelethin City Festival merchant, Chris Weathers Druid Rings 1 Loyalty Point Tokens :A non-functional model of the druid rings used to travel in Norrath *Black Granite Druid Ring *Dark Verdant Druid Ring *Gray Granite Druid Ring *Sandstone Druid Ring *White Granite Druid Ring Miscellaneous :1 Loyalty Point Tokens *A model griffon tower - a tiny, non-functional model of the Griffin Tower *Fires of tranquility :2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Glittering Temptation *Desert Scarab *Quill of a Maj'dul Poet *Cylinder of Growth Food :Identical to food items from a prior world event: *Berry Good Woven Basket A basket of berries that can be placed in a house. Similar items can be purchased during all City Festivals. *Nightbloom Berries Similar items can also be purchased during the Kelethin City Festival. :Food items, identical to quest rewards/lootable items *Authentic Cooking Pot from The Vigilant *Fresh Cantelopes *Fresh Fruit Assortment *Fresh Oranges *Fresh Oranges and Limes *Roasted Apple in a Cinnamon Glaze